Luciano Ligabue
Luciano Riccardo Ligabue, viene solitamente chiamato Ligabue o Liga (Correggio, 13 marzo 1960), è un cantautore, regista, scrittore e sceneggiatore italiano.Luciano Ligabue su Wikippedia Viene scoperto da Pierangelo Bertoli, che incluse il suo brano Sogni di rock'n'roll nel suo album, Tra me e me, nel 1988. Nello stesso anno il cantante partecipò al Festivalbar 1990 col pezzo Balliamo sul mondo, ricevendo il Disco verde, premio destinato al migliore cantante emergente della kermesse. Ebbe un periodo di crisi. Successivamente ebbe numerosi successi. Nel 1999, insieme a Jovanotti e Piero Pelù, incide Il mio nome è mai più, brano pacifista dal quale viene prodotto un singolo il cui ricavato andò in beneficenza. Biografia Primi anni Luciano Riccardo Ligabue è il nipote di Marcello Ligabue, eroe della Resistenza, emiliano, dopo aver conseguito il diploma di ragioneria svolge i lavori più disparati, tra cui quello del bracciante e del metalmeccanico, quindi ragioniere, conduttore radiofonico, commerciante, promoter, calciatore (nelle serie inferiori) e consigliere comunale del PDS (come indipendente); nel 1986 fonda insieme ad alcuni amici il gruppo musicale amatoriale Orazero, che prende il nome da un suo brano e con il quale dal 1987 partecipa a diversi concorsi provinciali e nazionali con brani originali come Sogni di rock'n'roll, Anime in plexiglass, Sarà un bel souvenir, Bar Mario e Figlio d'un cane. Carriera musicale La prima traccia "ufficiale" di Ligabue risale al 1988, anno di incisione, insieme agli Orazero, di Anime in plexiglass/Bar Mario. Il singolo vede la luce in seguito alla vittoria in un concorso musicale provinciale, per gruppi con base nella provincia di Reggio Emilia dal nome "Terremoto Rock". Il singolo, in vinile a 45 giri, pubblicato in poche copie è oggi introvabile. Uno dei primi singoli stampati porta il nome di Eroi di latta, che in fase di produzione del primo album, Ligabue, verrà trasformato in Balliamo sul mondo. Viene scoperto da Pierangelo Bertoli, che include il suo brano Sogni di rock'n'roll in un suo album, Tra me e me, nel 1988 e l'anno successivo Figlio d'un cane nell'album Sedia elettrica e, sempre nel 1989, lo propone al suo produttore Angelo Carrara per incidere un disco, Ligabue, che uscirà nel maggio 1990 e che originariamente era intitolato "...e non è obbligatorio essere eroi". Per realizzare il suo primo album Ligabue si avvale della collaborazione del suo nuovo gruppo, i Clan Destino, che curarono insieme a lui gli arrangiamenti dei brani e che rimasero al suo fianco nei concerti e nei successivi lavori in studio di registrazione. Successi Nello stesso anno il cantante partecipa al Festivalbar 1990 col pezzo Balliamo sul mondo, ricevendo il Disco verde, premio destinato al migliore cantante emergente della kermesse. È del settembre 1991 l'uscita del secondo disco, Lambrusco coltelli rose & popcorn, che ripete il successo dell'album d'esordio, trainato da singoli come Libera nos a malo e Urlando contro il cielo. Il 1991 è anche l'anno del suo matrimonio con Donatella. Nel luglio del 1992 si esibisce per la prima volta al Montreux Jazz Festival. Nello stesso anno comincia la sua collaborazione con il Club Tenco per il quale partecipa ad alcune pubblicazioni e incide il brano Variazioni su temi tzigani in omaggio al poeta e cantautore russo Vladimir Vysotskij. Allo stesso periodo risale anche la sua prima apparizione come produttore, più precisamente nella traccia Male non farà dell'album Storie per vivere degli emergenti Timoria; gli stessi Timoria seguiranno e apriranno i concerti di Luciano per tutto l'anno. Crisi Il terzo album, Sopravvissuti e sopravviventi, esce nel 1993 e viene registrato ancora assieme ai Clan Destino. Questo album vuole essere la firma all'ascesa definitiva dell'artista; lo si può comprendere dalla registrazione di qualità nettamente migliore e da una maggior cura per le canzoni dal punto di vista strumentale; il disco, però, non viene apprezzato come i precedenti, soprattutto dalle radio, le quali trasmisero solamente il singolo Ho messo via. Viene considerato un lavoro più intimista e oscuro dei predecessori e le vendite ne risentirono. Successivamente venne molto rivalutato dai fan, ma sul momento causa all'autore un periodo critico, nel quale rompe col vecchio produttore e con la vecchia band. Nel 1994 pubblica A che ora è la fine del mondo?, il suo quarto album, che contiene 8 pezzi che Ligabue definisce "schegge sparse". La traccia d'apertura è una cover di It's the end of the world as we know it (and I feel fine) dei R.E.M., che diventa A che ora è la fine del mondo? con un testo che evoca il ruolo assunto dalla televisione nella vita delle persone prendendo spunto dalla vittoria elettorale dell'allora presidente della Fininvest, Silvio Berlusconi. Le altre canzoni sono vecchie B-sides, le due versioni di Gringo ('91 e '94), L'han detto anche gli Stones, cantata con gli allora semisconosciuti Negrita, e la ballata Male non farà scritta da lui ma già incisa dai Timoria; vi è poi Fuoritempo, anche questa scritta da lui stesso ma già incisa dai Rats, e una versione live di Urlando contro il cielo. In questo album è presente inoltre Cerca nel cuore, scritta a 4 mani con l'allora tastierista dei Clan Destino Gianfranco Fornaciari. Sempre nel 1994, insieme a Valerio Soave, fonda l'etichetta Mescal, che diverrà poi tra le più attive nel panorama rock italiano, producendo i primi brani di La Crus, Massimo Volume, Modena City Ramblers e Stefano Belluzzi. Video Galleria Ritratto di Luciano Ligabue.jpg|Ritratto di Ligabue. LIGUABUE 3.jpg|Liga durante un concerto. Ligabue durante un concetro.jpg Ligabue riceve un premio.jpg|Liga riceve un premio da Napolitano. Note Categoria:Cantanti Categoria:Cantanti italiani Categoria:Cantautori Categoria:Cantautori italiani